pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Gkjhjvk
Psychometry By simply touching an object, person or animal, Shiho can read the immediate information available, such as name, age, height and occupation of a person as well as their physical and mental conditions. If touching an object, she can obtain remaining information and thoughts left by the person who has touched the object as well as information of the object itself. It is likely Shiho can obtain any information by touching an object, but she needs to know what to look for in order to find that information, much like typing in a search term on the computer. For example, when she touches a safebox, she will know the brand and material the safe is made out of, but she will not know the pin to open the safe until she looks for the pin when she is touching the safe. Shiho has demonstrated by touching the ground, she is able to read the enemy number and their movements within a certain radius. Psycho dive This is a technique utilized by high level psychometry and telepath users, so far only psychometrist and telepaths of level 6 and 7 have been shown to be able to do this. This allows the user to explore the innermost of a person's memories, thoughts and feelings. It has been demonstrated high level hypnosis and telepathy users (e.g. Ikyugo, Yuri, Hyobu) can generate data and manipulation in the deepest part of one's thoughts. A psycho dive will allow the user to explore this and root out the problem. It was suggested by Sakaki (a psychometry doctor) that a level 7 psychometry user like Shiho may be able to penetrate thought barriers set up by high level telepathy/hypnosis users in one's memories and thoughts, but this requires time and patience to seek out the small openings in a mental barrier. It was mentioned once before by Shiho herself that she can dive so deep into one's memories that it is possible for her to cause long lasting damage and mental instability in a person. Expert/Master weapon and vehicle user Shiho can obtain all the information of the weapon and vehicle she is using and driving. Including the brand, materials, history as well as the most efficient method of using it. Despite having never received flying and driving lessons, she can instantaneously master piloting a helicopter and driving a car to extremely high proficiency. Shiho has wielded swords and used it to effectively cut through rocks simply by picking the weapon up. A psychometry user even at level 7 does not have offensive abilities. However, due to her psychometry ability, she is very good at using guns, it is possible for her to know where the bullet is going even with her eyes closed, thus giving her 100% accuracy towards any target. Rare metal user An Esper can "save" his/her power and memories inside raremetal, the duration of saved power is dependent on how strong the desire of the person whose power has been stored. It has been shown that in certain cases, power has been stored for many decades if not centuries. A psychometry user when touching a raremetal can utilize the stored powers within raremetal. The degree of power release is dependent on the level of a psychometry, it was mentioned that level 7 psychometry users can completely unlock powers stored in raremetals, thus providing said psychometric with multiple abilities at high levels. EquipmentEdit Ring Limiter The Ring Limiter Shiho's Limiter RingEdit Like the other Children, Shiho has a custom-made limiter given to her by Minamoto. Hers is a ring accessory. As all limiters, it can only decrease her power rank by 3 levels, meaning when activated, Shiho has the power of a level 4. Once deactivated by Minamoto, Shiho can use her full power as a level 7 esper. Hand pistolEdit Used by Shiho when she was 10 for self-defense. She showed 100% accuracy when firing from a pistol Nanotube wire gunEdit Obtained when Shiho has reached 12. This weapon was built specifically for Shiho to maximize her abilities. The nanotube wires wrap around the target and act as an extension of Shiho's body, allowing her to read the target through the wires just as efficiently as touching the target directly. In Shiho's words, the more the target struggles, the tighter the wires become, until the target is nothing but ribbons. She can also deliver electric shocks through the nano-wires, the voltage is high enough to render a fully grown adult unconscious almost immediately. The center hole of the gun fires a projectile needle that can tranquilizes a full grown adult easily. Shiho has been forbidden from taking this weapon to bed after shooting Minamoto unconscious while half asleep. Grenades and hand bombsEdit Shiho has been shown to throw out hand grenades strapped to her thigh under her skirt at times